


It Suits You

by derekstilinski



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Hair-pulling, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the prince is very submissive and babbles during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Suits You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erenjjaeger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenjjaeger/gifts).



It's late, just after eleven. The guards have gone for the night, per request of the prince. The doors have been locked securely and then drapes have been pulled closed. Around Arthur's bed, the canopy curtains have been let from their ropes, free to hang down. Nights like these are special, because these are the nights when Arthur doesn't sleep alone.

It's a mess of sheets and bare skin, muffled groans and filthy words. Arthur grips to the bedding under him and pleads softly for more, trying not to raise his voice too much. Merlin's right there in his ear, though. Whispering all the things that get him hot, that make him want to scream.

He's on his back tonight with Merlin hovering over him, working their hips together roughly, his face at Arthur's neck. He's mumbling about how tight Arthur is and how he loves when Arthur begs for it. Oh, and Arthur does. He's so bossy, but whimpers at Merlin's touch and comes completely apart, shudders at how low Merlin's voice gets when he tells him how much he wants him.

"Like this, my lord?" Merlin thrusts into him again, forcing a moan from him. Merlin bites at his jaw, "Is this what you wanted?"

"God, Merlin. Faster, please, faster." Arthur begs, gritting his teeth when Merlin complies. He hates being quiet, he's the damn prince, he should be able to do whatever he likes. But in this, he knows he mustn't.

"Oh, you've been so good at restraining yourself, Arthur. Such a good boy." Merlin tells him hot and breathy into his ear. He moves up and claims Arthur's mouth in a kiss, bucking forward roughly. Arthur gasps against his lips, hips stuttering up to meet Merlin's with urgency.

Merlin ruts against him harder, digging his fingers into Arthur's thigh, hiking it up higher. He loves how Arthur squirms and he bites at his collarbone to reward him. It'll bruise, stay hidden there for a few days under Arthur's clothing. Merlin gets a thrill out of being able to press into a spot he's bitten and see Arthur visibly try to hold himself together until they're alone.

Arthur starts to babble, half sentences and rushed out words mixing with his groans, "You d-don't know how badly I want--" He bucks up, throwing his head back onto the pillows as Merlin rubs against that spot inside him, "I-I want to scream for you, Merlin. God, please, I'm almost--I'm almost there,"

Merlin moans against his neck and grips Arthur's cock in his free hand, pumping fast. He loves when Arthur comes, how tightly he holds onto him and the noises he makes while trying to be quiet.

"O-Oh! Merlin, M-Merlin... God, you should take me on the throne." Arthur gasps out and Merlin stutters in his pace, bucking roughly into him. Arthur presses his face into a pillow and groans loudly, shuddering as white runs down Merlin's knuckles.

Merlin comes with Arthur's name on his lips, resting most of his weight on him after while they're hips rock lazily.

"I should take you on the throne, eh?" Merlin chuckles sleepily into Arthur's neck.

"Kiss me," Arthur requests breathlessly and Merlin obliges him immediately, their tongues fighting for dominance before deciding a tie, "Yes... I would like you to."

"You're serious? _On your father's throne?_ " Merlin asks incredulously, anxious that they may get caught.

"Yes, Merlin. That one," He wraps his legs around his lover's hips, pulling him closer, "Would you imagine? Just for a moment? That big hall, the throne of a king, Merlin. God, it'd be amazing."

"Arthur," Merlin takes his hips in his hands, holding while he pulls out. He kisses away the noise of discomfort, "You're a bit mad, you know that?"

He starts to get out of bed, but Arthur pulls him back, turning on his side to hold Merlin against him, "But you like it. I can tell."

Merlin sighs and runs a hand through Arthur's messy hair, "Let me up, people already are rumoring I'm warming your bed."

"But you're not. You're loving me, adoring me with all your attention." Arthur grins, "You're fantastic at that."

Merlin kisses his forehead, "Well, they don't need to know." He gets up and starts to redress, knowing he'll have to take care of everything else in the morning.

"Then why do you pull my hair and fondle me in public?" Arthur asks and he falls over while trying to get his boot back on. Arthur smirks.

Merlin gets his boots on and himself situated, then goes over and kneels with one knee on the bed. He takes a chunk of Arthur's hair in his fist, pulling his head back. He gives him a rough kiss, one that'll leave him worked up until another night. He bites his lip before he breaks the kiss, Arthur panting softly as he looks dazed up at Merlin.

"Because I know what it does to you," He whispers, loosening his hold on Arthur's hair. He gives a smug grin, "Goodnight, Arthur."

\--

The next day is a bustle of chores and last minute preparations for the visiting kings. Arthur's looking stressed, and his hair is a mess, but not in the good way Merlin likes. It's like he's been pulling at it or spent the day hunched over a desk.

He's got a frustrated look that slackens into bored whenever Merlin happens to catch a glance of him while they host with the other kings.

During the dinner, Arthur can't stop looking at him, beckoning him over to pretend to fill his cup. He runs his fingers up Merlin's thigh whenever he bends closer.

He leans down and sets a hand on Arthur's shoulder, pressing down onto the mark on his collarbone. Arthur breathes shakily against his ear, "Tonight, after the hall is cleared."

"Yes, Sire. Of course." Merlin nods, standing straight again, the hand leaving him. He feels it the rest of the night, though.

\--

When the hall is cleaned, all that sits in it again is the lone throne. Everyone is gone from the area, even the guards. No one spends this time of night in the hall. Except Merlin and Arthur.

Arthur slips in from one of the side doors, walking in haste to where Merlin stands, "The kings are driving me mad, Merlin." He says, taking Merlin's face in his hands and pulling him into a desperate kiss, alining their bodies immediately. The kiss is deep, Arthur giving it all he has, moaning softly into Merlin's mouth.

Merlin takes him by the hips and slowly pulls him away, softly shushing the whimper that falls from Arthur's lips, "The throne, my Lord?"

Arthur steals another kiss and tugs the coat from Merlin's shoulders, discarding it to the floor before he does the same with his own. Merlin takes his arm and leads him around to the back, standing behind him. He runs his hands over Arthur's back, down to his unbelted tunic, dragging it up and off. He presses kisses to Arthur's shoulders while his hands glide along his arms, pulling them up to hold the throne.

"Have you been thinking about me, Arthur?" Merlin asks in a low voice, grinding his pelvis against Arthur's ass, "Getting hard while sitting through all that boring wining and dining?"

"I was thinking about what you did to me last night. How-How you stretched me, how empty I felt without you there." Arthur stutters a bit, bending to rub back against him.

"You want me badly, don't you, Sire?" Merlin smirks, hand moving down to fondle him through his trousers.

" _Merlin_ ," Arthur turns and takes him by the neckerchief, resting their foreheads together while his fingers fumble to undo it, "You really don't understand how much I crave you." He captures Merlin's lips in another kiss, rough and full of want. Merlin goes to untying Arthur's trousers, wanting bare skin to touch, Arthur to shake with the need for him.

He lets the fabric drop to the floor and breaks the kiss, pulling Arthur's lip between his teeth before pulling away fully, "Turn around. Bend over."

Arthur shudders and does as he's told, bracing his hands on the throne again and bending over for him. Merlin drops to his knees and fondly helps him out of his boots, then lets his hands follow the path of Arthur's calves, up the back of his thighs until he's spreading his cheeks. Arthur cants his hips back, breathing out shakily.

Arthur is still loose from last night and it makes Merlin smirk, run his thumb along his hole. The prince makes a desperate noise. Merlin leans in and licks along him, feeling Arthur shove back into it immediately. He always loves this part. Merlin gives slow, deliberate touches of his tongue and listens to Arthur's little broken moans, hips slowly rocking back into him.

Every move of Merlin's tongue is fantastic. It makes him grip at the throne and try not to make too much noise. He bites his own tongue sometimes to hold them in. One day he'll get to scream like he wants to and damn what other people think about it. Merlin's tongue traces his hole, flicking in only to move away again. Arthur whines and pulses with want, cock hard and arching out from his body.

"M-Merlin, please. More. I-I need more," Arthur whispers, hanging his head. Merlin pulls his mouth away, moving to fondle Arthur's balls while his other hand goes to his boot, slipping the little glass bottle out, " _Merlin._ "

He places a kiss to Arthur's thigh, "Do you want to take me like this, or would you like me to open you up more?"

"I want you. Right now," Arthur straightens himself up and reaches to help Merlin up and out of his clothes, getting his tunic out of the way to lick at Merlin's collarbones. Merlin tilts his head back and lets Arthur snake a hand into his trousers and wrap a fist around him, pumping a few times, "Please, Merlin."

Merlin grabs him by the hair and chuckles when Arthur gives a breathless noise, leading him around to the front of the throne. It meets the backs of Merlin's knees and he goes to turn around, so Arthur can sit or bend or however he wants to be, when Arthur takes his trousers down, then coaxes him to sit.

"This way?" Merlin asks, surprised while looking up at him. Arthur wraps a hand around himself and squeezes, eyes wild and soft sigh leaving his lips.

Arthur straddles his lap, grinding against him, "Take me. Take me like this,"

Merlin fumbles with the bottle before he gets the cork off, and coats his cock in the slick liquid. Arthur groans and doesn't wait, holding Merlin at the base and lining himself up, "This is going to feel so good."

Merlin holds around his middle, one hand all the way back to guide Arthur, "Slowly now, Arthur."

"You can't tell me what to do." Arthur says without thinking, and there's a hand fisting in his hair, pulling him forward slightly so he's eye to eye with Merlin.

"I just did," Merlin growls at him, feeling Arthur clench around the head of his cock, then relax, starting to slide down onto him slowly, "Very good."

"Y-Yes, Merlin." Arthur whispers, taking him in, soon sitting all the way in his lap. He shivers and holds the armrests of the throne, kissing Merlin with urgency.

Merlin tilts his hips up, pressing just a bit more inside of Arthur, listening to him gasp. He starts to rock his hips, a slow rotation, seeing how Arthur reacts. It's lovely, the way Arthur says his name when he's trying not to give in to his urges. This urge being to throw Merlin's command of going slow out the window. Honestly, Merlin doesn't care if he does.

Arthur raises his himself up and Merlin squeezes at his strong thighs, pressing himself up when Arthur comes back down. They soon set a pace, working with each other. Merlin leans up and kisses him, and Arthur seems to forget the rule, because he starts to work himself down harder, making more shallow thrusts that rub against him right where he needs.

Merlin sets their foreheads together, air warming between them at they pant and groan, Arthur whimpering when Merlin bucks up into him roughly.

"You make the sweetest little noises, Arthur," Merlin whispers to him, wrapping a loose hand around his cock, precome slicking his fingers when he tugs up once, "Come on, Arthur, get there. Get right to the edge and moan for me."

Arthur bites his lip hard, shutting his eyes. He digs his fingers into the wood of the throne and grinds his hips down, giving a shuddering gasp as Merlin slips right along that spot inside him.

"I-I want you to finish inside me," He moans, feeling Merlin tighten his hand around him, start to pump steadily. Merlin kisses him on the mouth, then bites his jaw, goes to suck lightly at the mark on his collarbone, "Merlin, please! Do it, d-do it."

Merlin presses wet kisses along his neck, groaning into his skin, "With me, come on."

Arthur clenches around him, giving a string of incoherent noises a bit too loudly. Merlin takes him by the hair and slides their mouths together. Arthur gasps and bucks forward, coming hard around him. Merlin kisses him through it, spilling inside him, panting against his mouth and holding him tighter.

As they calm down, Arthur pulls out of the kiss to breathe, settling down back into Merlin's lap and laying his head on his shoulder. Merlin kisses the side of his head and smiles when there's lips on his neck.

"You did so well," He tells Arthur quietly, rubbing his back, "Beautiful."

"Mm," Arthur whispers, hands moving from the throne to Merlin's chest, rapid heartbeat under his fingertips. They're silent while their breathing returns to normal, Arthur pushing his head against Merlin's, "It suits you."

"How I talk to you?" Merlin peppers a few kisses to his temple, jaw and corner of his mouth.

"The throne," Arthur says quietly, giving a wet, lazy kiss to Merlin's cheekbone. Merlin doesn't know what to say to that, so he squeezes his arms around Arthur and nuzzles his neck.

"I have to see my father in a few minutes... Don't know if I told you that before." Arthur says, smile evident in his voice.

"You didn't." Merlin chuckles, then gently helps lift Arthur off of him, kissing his cheek when he whimpers at the loss, "Shh."

Merlin stands with him, pulling his trousers back up and retying them, then running his fingers through the mess Arthur made on his stomach. He starts to lick them clean and then Arthur joins in, it ending in a sloppy kiss.

"It's very scandalous, Arthur. Having a meeting with your father with the taste of us on your tongue." Merlin smirks as he finds his own shirt then helps Arthur dress.

"I can still feel you inside me." Arthur says, sneaking a kiss once his tunic is over his head. Trousers back on and boots as well, all tucked and proper again even though Arthur smells of Merlin, hair sticking up in a place or two. Merlin straightens them out and sends Arthur off, walking tenderly as he goes.

"Have a nice meeting, Sire!" Merlin calls after him, grinning.

"I better have a bath waiting for me when I get back, Merlin!"

"And the sheets turned down, and a jug of wine, and me. Yes, Arthur, I know how you like to cuddle." Merlin whispers to himself while he goes to get the water ready.


End file.
